His Brain's Buried In A Box Deep Inside The Grand Canyon
__NOEDITSECTION__ His Brain's Buried In A Box Deep Inside The Grand Canyon is episode 2 of Survivor: Tropical Paradise. Challenges Reward Challenge: Juicy Waves The whole tribe must build a raft and make their way to a platform with assorted fruits on it and load as much of the fruits as possible on the raft then row back to shore. Back there, two tribe members must use a slingshot to launch the fruits and try to hit and break five tiles. First tribe to break all five tiles wins reward. Reward: Cookies and milk and any fruit left over from the challenge (both tribes can take their leftovers). Winner: Ivaldi Immunity Challenge: Get a Clue Three tribe members must race up to a slippery wooden slope and attempt to grab onto a piece of dangling rope. There, they must toss sandbags to three other tribe members who will attempt to knock down twenty dangling wooden planks that spell out Outwit, Outplay, Outlast from the opposing tribe for one minute (counting starts after both tribes reach the top). After the minute, the last two teammates must fix up whatever damage the opposing tribe did and successfully rebuild the phrase. First tribe to fix up their phrase wins immunity. Immunity: Iðunn Story Day 3 (night) Ivaldi tribe returns to their camp and think how on earth Max got voted out first even though it should've been Christina. The SOCK alliance continue to talk strategy and want to eliminate Christina once and for all. Back on the Iðunn tribe, the Girl Power alliance also begin to talk strategy to wipe out Mex due to his schemes in the past few days. Myrrh decided that she would try to find the idol to stop Mex from using it the next time they went to tribal council. Unbeknownst to them, Mex had been eavesdropping and knew that it was going to be a race to the hidden immunity idol. Day 4 On the Ivaldi tribe, tensions got worse between everyone and Christina. The SOCK alliance argued with Christina for most of the day for her actions. Christina finally knew that she had to find the idol or else she will be voted out. After a few hours of searching, she found the hidden immunity idol and stashed it in her pant pocket. She returned while everyone else became extremely suspicious of Christina and thought something was wrong. Shiro thought that Christina found the idol while the other members of the SOCK alliance thought this wasn't true as it had only been four days. Back at the Iðunn tribe, Myrrh stuck to her plan on finding the hidden immunity idol, but Mex had also begun to search for it as well. Both tribe members were extremely nervous while the Girl Power alliance waited nervously to see if Myrrh returned empty-handed or not. By the time dusk fell, neither had found the idol while everyone slept with a grudge on Mex. Day 5 Both tribes receive treemail informing them to meet Minnie at a spot for the reward challenge. Minnie explains the rules and objective and both tribes immediately begin to build their raft using the materials provided. Lexy struggled to find a way to structure the raft and added random bits and pieces everywhere. Meanwhile, the Iðunn tribe had no difficulty building their raft and went out to sea very quickly. Finally, Ivaldi got their raft built and quickly paddled. Iðunn reached the platform with fruits and began to load a bunch of apples and oranges into a provided fruit basket. They quickly paddle back to shore but their raft capsizes and breaks apart thus causes the fruits to scatter in the sea. Minnie yells at them to rebuild another raft and go back. This led Ivaldi to quickly grab some fruits, paddle back to shore and begin the second challenge. They finish the challenge and win the rewards even before Iðunn finished building their raft. Ivaldi carry their fruits and treats back to camp, but since Iðunn lost all their fruit from the challenge, they went to camp with nothing. Additionally, Christina volunteered to go to Tropical Paradise even before anyone had the discussion. Before anyone could refuse, Minnie accepts and sends off Christina. Ivaldi are shocked and worried and quickly get back to camp and talk strategy. The rest of the tribe members decide to join the SOCK alliance which was renamed to the Target: Christina Alliance (or TCA). They eat the fruits they earned from the reward challenge while chatting about their home lives and most importantly a strategy to eliminate Christina. Kumi decided that she should look for the hidden immunity idol just in case she can attempt to save someone if Christina found the idol on Tropical Paradise Island. Back on the Iðunn tribe, almost everyone celebrated their victory except for Myrrh and Mex, who both tried to search for the hidden immunity idol. After a few minutes, Mex found it while Myrrh went back to the Girl Power members and told that she couldn't find it, unbeknownst that Mex is in possession of it. Day 6 On the Ivaldi tribe, everyone is praying that Christina chose the luxuries rather than the clue to the idol. On the Iðunn tribe, Myrrh continues to find the idol without knowing that Mex has it. Both tribes receive tree mail informing of the immunity challenge. Minnie explains the rules and Lucius decides to sit out the challenge. Erika, Ikebana, Azura, Shiro, Ophelia and Berri climb the wall and toss the sandbags to: Mae, Ai, Leo, Kumi, Lexy and Camilla and finally Mex, Myrrh, Cordelia and Christina rebuild the phrase. Erika struggles at climbing the slope while all the other tribe mates climb with ease. Ivaldi has no struggle at climbing the slope and they gain a lead. Erika continues to climb the slope for another minute and finally makes it over. After the one minute, Iðunn had knocked over thirteen of the twenty and Ivaldi had knocked over sixteen of the twenty. Myrrh quickly assembles five of the planks within fifteen seconds while Ivaldi is struggling and it seemed like to the other castaways that Christina as trying to deliberately lose the challenge. Because of this, Iðunn finishes their phrase quickly and correctly and wins immunity. Ivaldi, furious, decides that tonight they will eliminate Christina. Iðunn tribe celebrates and Myrrh decides that she won't look for the idol anymore. Mae decides that as tribe leader and Girl Power leader, she will try to look through Mex's belongings and see if an idol is hidden. Meanwhile on the Ivaldi tribe, tensions rise with the tribe and Christina. All knew that Christina tried to deliberately lose the challenge for a reason everyone tried to guess. Camilla begins to argue with Christina and both become sworn enemies. Tribal Council Tribal council time arrives as the tribe discuss about Christina's behaviour to Minnie. She tells everyone it's time to vote. After the votes have been cast and Minnie asks if anyone has an immunity idol, Christina uses one of her idols and blindsides Camilla, leaving everyone shocked and extremely angry at Christina. Camilla goes extremely angry, hugs all the other castaways, wishes karma gets Christina and points the middle finger at her when leaving. Voting Confessionals Final words Still in the game Category:Survivor: Tropical Paradise Category:Survivor: Tropical Paradise Episodes